The Remaining
by Rei of Light
Summary: When Ce died, Da begins to dream of a manor covered in a thick blanket of snow. What lies inside the manor and will she be able to see her beloved inside?
1. The manor ocvered in snow

Chapter 1 The manor covered in snow

Da curled up on her bed, her eyes rimmed with red. It had been a few months since Sun Ce's death but every night brought back the pain. His side of the bed empty, cold. She looked at his pillow, seeing his face smiling at her. This brought another round of tears. "If only I had another day, Ce please I want to see you." She closed her eyes, saying this little prayer she made over and over until she drifted to sleep.

When she opened her eyes, a manor covered in a think, white blanket of snow stood before her. Something called her name, "Ce?" She whispered in the snow. She stepped forward and opened the door. She could hear singing, a sad lullaby. She went farther in, that's went she seen him. It was fleeting but she knew it was him. She ran after him, following a path threw the manor. "Ce! Ce! Please come back, I want to see you. Ce!" she screamed into the empty space.

She didn't hear him answer her back. She followed a hallway, she opened the door and a courtyard stood before her, on the other side of the tree she could she him. She ran around, only to miss him. A voice behind her spoke, "Stay here forever.' Da whipped around, no one was there. She tried the door but it was locked. "Ce, Sun Ce. Please." she sank to her knees in front of the door, her hands pressed against the frame.

She awoke with a start. She had seen him; she could still hold the image in her mind. She had to tell Xiao. She horridly got ready and went to her sister and Yu's room. Yu was gone on business, leaving Xiao behind. She opened the door, "Xiao." her sister's golden hair moved from under the blankets. "What Da?" she said, her voice filled with sleep. "Xiao, I seen him. In my dream, I went somewhere and it felt like I could see him, so I went inside and I found him. Xiao I found Sun Ce." Xiao pulled herself quickly from the bed.

'What? Da you know this is a dream. You know he's gone right?" She could hardly say those words. Da looked at her, it was like the first time she had met Ce. 'No, Xiao. He's not. He's there and he wants me to find him." Xiao placed a hand on her sister's shoulder, "I know it's been hard. Maybe I could talk to someone and get you something to help you sleep. Da I can see the dark rings under your eyes and the red rims. You aren't sleeping well, everyone can tell. If you want you can sleep in here with me."

Da looked at her sister, 'You think I'm crazy. You think I'm crazy because I dreamt about my DEAD husband. It's you, who's crazy. I seen him Xiao, I really did." Da began to cry. It was too much for her. She fell to the floor, hands covering her face. Xiao dropped down and put her arms around her sister. "Da, I'm sorry." Xiao placed her head on her sister's shoulder and cried with her, Ce was like the older brother she never had.


	2. The woman in blue appears

Chapter 2 The woman in blue appears

Da went to bed that night, she told no one else of her dream, thought her brother-in-law suspected something. She curled up in bed, looking at Ce's pillow, 'I will see you again. When I close my eyes I will see you, I know it." She went to bed, the first time in months with a smile on her face.

She awoke again, this time she was in the courtyard. Snow was still falling and she looked at the double doors, seals had been placed on them. She looked around, no sight of Ce, nor the said song that was being played. She tried the double doors but they refused to be opened. "Must be locked." Da said. She went back threw the door she came threw the night before.

The hallway was ill light, she followed it to she got to another door. Threw this door was a large foyer, it was chilly and snow seemed to be coming threw a hole in the ceiling. "Where am I and where is Ce?" Da thought she went up a flight of stairs in the right corner. Nothing seemed to be up here. She went threw another door and found a long hallway, she looked down the left side and seen nothing; she turned her head right and found the same.

The hairs on the back of her neck began to rise. She turned her head slowly to the left, "I don't want to see anymore…. Pain." A woman with blue skin was standing there. Da knew something wasn't right, but fear held her in place. The woman outstretched her hand and began to walk. Da looked at her, her body screamed for her to move. "Da, run!" a familiar voice called, she turned to where the voice came. Ce was standing at the end of the hallway.

Da began to move her body toward her dead husband, but felt a sharp pain run threw her body, she screamed. Da woke; her back seemed to spasm from the amount of pain. She greeted her teeth, tears came to her eyes. Then it was gone, nothing hurt anymore. "I saw him. I saw you dear. My Sun Ce." Da said quietly.


	3. The pain returns, a tattoo forms

Chapter 3 The pain returns, a tattoo forms.

Da went to her sister's room. "Xiao, I seen him again, but we were not alone." Xiao was sitting at her nightstand. Her hair was in its normal ponytail. She had put in pearl earrings she had gotten from Yu before he left. "Another dream and you slept in early. What's going on Da, I want to know." Da sat down next to her sister. "I was back in that place, there was a large tree and I walked around the place till I found a hallway. This woman was there, she said 'I don't want to see anymore…. Pain' Then Ce was screaming at me to move and by the time I could, this thing of pain racked my body and I woke. When I did, the pain was still there. It was from my neck to my lower back. Just this massive amount of pain."

Xiao listened to what her sister said. "Da, I think we need to see the healer, he'll give you another sleeping drought, just like last time." Da couldn't sleep for days when Ce died so Xiao got her a healer. "Xiao if I do that I will never see him. I want to see him." Xiao cut her off, 'Da, you aren't well. You need sleep or you'll begin to see things like last time. When Ce first died, Da was up for four whole days. Whenever something moved she thought it was Ce, she often seem him walking around, just spacing off like he normally did when he was thinking.

"You don't understand. He was there, standing there. Xiao I could smell him, he was there." Xiao just looked at her sister, "We need to get you to that healer." Da stood up and stormed out of the room. She went down to the garden and cried; even her sister didn't believe her. _Am I crazy? I can't be, I seen him, I really did. Maybe if I sleep more I can see him more._ She went back to her room and went back to bed.

She again woke in the courtyard. She went back to the hallway and stood where Ce was. It still had his smell. She opened the door; a musty stink had come in. She looked inside; an altar had been set up. Candles were lit. She walked inside and noticed that on the sides of the altar, pieces of cloth hung. "It looks like skin, tattooed skin." She walked closer, her hand out stretched. The cloth wasn't cloth, it was dried skin. She pulled her hand back and gasped. On the skin had been elaborated designs of snakes and hollies. She looked at the altar; a mirror had been placed there. She looked at it; it seemed so familiar to her.

'It looks like the one Ce gave me." She said. The mirror cracked and shattered into five pieces. She jumped back, "Stay here, forever." A voice rang out. Da turned to face the voice but nothing was there. She faced the altar once again to see four girls standing there. The where pale, translucent. She backed up put felt the wall behind her. The girls slowly came at her, hammer and stakes in hand.

Something pulled on her arm and she seen him. She gasped and moved with him. He opened the door and closed it behind her. "What are you doing in my dream?" Da looked at him, his face was pale and drawn, he was in worse shape then she was. "I… I saw him Yu. I really did." Zhou Yu looked at Da, "I did too. Have you seen her?" Da's eyes closed, "Yes, and I had a pain when I woke up. Did you?" Yu nodded, "she touched me as I seen Ce. I woke with a burse on my arm; it looked like the skin in that room." "I was touched on the back, I had no clue it was a bruise.'

Yu and Da walked threw the manor, silent. Da broke the ice, "Where did you see him?" Yu lowered his head, "In the snow covered courtyard. He went into the sealed door. I tried to open it, it seems to be locked." "I have to go in there. He's there, waiting for me." "I know Da but something doesn't feel right about this place and those girls, they want you for something. I don't know what it is, but I won't let them have you. I promised Ce I'd take care of you."

Da woke up, she had missed dinner and Xiao was sitting next to her, "Da, we need to get you to that healer. You slept threw dinner and Sun Quan is worried. I told him about your dreams. Da, he has been having them too. He sees him, wondering threw the halls of that place; something tells him they don't want to see anymore. A woman with blue skin." Da looked at her sister, "Yu is too." Xiao's eyes widened, "I seen him, he saved me. Xiao, all of us. Quan, Yu and me. We are seeing him, he wants us to find him there and join him. Xiao I'm going to find him and join him." Xiao looked at her sister; it was as if she was going to kill herself. 'Da, what are you saying?" she knew what she had said.

'Xiao in that place I can seem him, all the time. I never will lose him again, never." Tears welled in Xiao's eyes, "So you are going to find him, and stay with him, forever?" Da nodded. Xiao closed her eyes and got off Da's bed, "Fine. Tell Yu he can go too." she stormed out of the room like that.


	4. The stakes that bind

Chapter 4 The stakes that bind

Shortly after the fight with Xiao, Da went back to bed. She again woke in the manor. She was in a hanging cage. She looked the bars for any sign of help. She tried the door and it came open. "Forever" echoed in the room. She left the hanging cage room to find herself in the courtyard. Four girls stood at the double doors, their backs to her. "We must." "She wants it." 'She can see him. "The rift must close." Da knew what they meant, they wanted her to go inside and see him. She stepped forward, 'what must I do to see him again?" The girls turned around and smiled.

Da felt the tattoo spread, it was faint at first but grew the closer she got to the gate. It was now on her arms, and her legs. She stepped threw the gate, the four girls behind her, they were singing the sad song she heard. Da began to sing another,

"_If you're still alive, under the sea,I'll cut off both my legs and become a you come close enough for me to fall into the depths,I'll become a shadow, wandering the endless drifting in the air, my shimmering haze,I only remembered the days that weren't granted to 're not here.I know that. I know , rising, the sunpurifies this seal carved in blueIs stolen away by the warm, warm these words ever reach you,I'll take my living body and throw it away.A present that has erased my vivid wounds -Your warmth that steals everything -I longed for them, I searched for themEven though they're , vanishing, your warmthFollows me to this arms that could wipe away even punishment -I want to sleep embracing , rising, the sunPurifies this arms that could wipe away even punishment -I want to sleep embracing , vanishing, your warmthFollows me to this seal carved in blueIs stolen away by the warm, warm splinters of memories are rotting piercing that fill me aren't enough.I'm forgetting - it's blurring -Your voice disappears in the 're rotting, they're shedding -The piercing that fill me aren't leaving a trace - I'm forgetting -Your voice is becoming noise. "_

She kept walking until a building stood before her. "He's in there," She whispered. She kept going, she went inside the building, and bodies were stacked to the floor and walls. She ignored them, she tried looking for Ce but he wasn't in there. "Ce!" she called to the darkness, nothing answered her. One of the girls shoved her and she fell to her knees. 'I did this for you, where are you?" she called out again. Still nothing. The faint image of the room disappeared.

She woke, the four girls at her limbs. 'No, I don't want this." she called. The four girls raised their hammers, "To close the rift." And they swung.

* I do not own Da Qiao, Zhou Yu, Sun Quan, Xiao Qiao or Sun Ce, but I wish I did. KOEI© does.

The song is Tsukiko Amano's Koe [voice]© from Fatal Frame 3: The Tormented© endings

Tecmo owns Fatal Frame 3: The Tormented© where this idea come from, thanks to them I wouldn't have it.


End file.
